


Věta na dlani

by SallyPejr



Series: very short tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Space Traveling No Aliens, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Sentence of Soulmate on Your Left Palm, Inspired By Tumblr, Party, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Představte si AU, kdy se postavy z Hvězdné brány Atlantida místo ve vesmíru potkají na universitě. A jo, taky tady existují soulmates, jejichž první slova máte napsané na dlani.(inspirováno tumblr prompt od tiptoe39 - super sappy lines prompt)
Relationships: future Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: very short tumblr prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Věta na dlani

**Author's Note:**

> tiptoe39 - super sappy lines prompt – 4: „Shut up and kiss me."
> 
> Pozn. autora: Soulmate tady neříkají soulmate, protože to je anglické slovíčko, ale říkají jim 'druhá duše' nebo jen 'duše'. Protože se mi teď nechce přemýšlet a hledat lepší jméno.
> 
> Další poznámkou by asi bylo to, že za existenci tohodle může sestra, bo bez ní by mi ani nenapadlo ve Hvězdné bráně shipovat někoho jiného než Sam a Jacka.

„Hej, někdo s tebou chce mluvit," šťouchne Ford prstem do Sheppardova ramene, než ukáže za něj.

Sheppard se otočí, plechovku s pivem v jedné ruce, a nejistě se podívá na nervózního týpka před sebou. Vypadá, že by mohl být na stejné škole, ale rozhodně ne se stejnými zálibami. Tahle párty pořádána Athosany nevypadá jako něco, co by si tenhle užíval.

„Co potřebuješ?" ozve se Ford zpoza Sheppardova ramene. Týpek očividně potřebuje popostrčit.

Anebo možná ne, protože jak jednou otevře pusu, tak ho nejde zastavit.

„S tebou nikdo nemluví, chci mluvit s tímhle a rozhodně to nedělám z vlastní vůle, ale proto, že mě má otravná sestra nejen donutila přijít na tuhle idiotskou párty plnou puberťáků a nekvalitního alkoholu, ale taky mě donutila výhružkami násilí ke stupidní hře, jejíž pravidla mě teď nejen nutí mluvit s úplně cizím člověkem, ale také ho mám prý políbit, což je nejen vysoce nehygienické a hrozí potenciálním zdravotním rizikem, ale taky-"

„Tak sklapni a polib mě," skočí mu Sheppard do řeči. Má pocit, že jinak by chlap mlel do nekonečna a dál.

„C-co- Co prosím?"

„Blábolíš, žes dostal za úkol mi dát pusu, ať už hrajete flašku nebo cokoliv. Tak mi dej pusu a běž zase hrát. Není třeba tady kvůli tomu stát a hodinu blábolit," pokrčí Sheppard s klidem rameny, než se napije. Ale vzápětí se zarazí.

„Pokud teda nejde o francouzák, pak ne. Odmítám zkoumat mandle úplně cizímu chlapovi."

Neznámý před ním pořád stojí a nejistě otvírá a zavírá pusu.

„Možná mu tu pusu budeš muset dát ty," kření se Ford. Celá tato situace ho očividně velice baví.

„Jedno líbnutí sem nebo tam," pokrčí Sheppard ramenem, než se nakloní blíž k týpkovi.

Ten ale o krok ustoupí a tváří se poněkud rozčíleně, zatímco si prstem ukazuje na Shepparda.

„Tak počkat," řekne a zní dost naštvaně. „Tak počkat. Moje potenciální druhá duše je nějaký promiskuitní alkoholik? Tak to ne! Chci výměnu!"

„Počkat, počkat. Brzdi!" zvedne Sheppard obě ruce, aby chlápka zarazil. „Kdo říkal co o nějakých duších?"

„To ty jsi říkal!" obviňuje chlápek Shepparda, než mu strčí pod nos svoji levačku. Tam, na dlani, je krátký text, co vypadá úplně jako Sheppardovo písmo.

„Sklapni a polib mě," přečte Sheppard nejistě.

Ford vedle něj si musí položit svoje pití, aby ho celé nerozlil díky tomu, jak moc se směje.

„Ukaž mi svou. Dělej," rozkazuje týpek a netrpělivě mává rukou, aby Shepparda popohnal.

Ten se uchechtne, než odloží pití, shodí z levačky rukavici a ukáže svou dlaň. Ta je prakticky celá popsaná naprosto nečitelnými klikyháky, z nichž se dá odtušit angličtina, ale to je tak vše.

„Oh," hlesne týpek. „Nečekal jsem, že tam bude celý ten- Ehm- Myslel jsem, že to má být jen jedna věta."

„Tak zaprvý," vezme si Sheppard svou ruku zpátky a znovu nasadí rukavici. „Celý ten tvůj proslov byl na jeden nádech a totálně bez tečky za větou, takže jestli seš moje duše, tak si gratuluju k tomu, že jsem tě přerušil, protože jinak bych měl popsanou i paži."

„To není možné, abys věděl. Nikdy se neprokázalo, že by se našel byť jen jediný z páru dvou duší, jehož věta by byla mimo oblast levé dlaně a-"

„Za druhý," přeruší ho Sheppard. „Jestli seš moje druhá duše, tak píšeš jak prase."

„No dovol!" skoro vypískne týpek. „Moje písmo je úplně normálně čitelné! Nemůžu za to, že jsou ostatní negramotní! A i kdybych psal nečitelně, jako že nepíši, tak je to jen proto, že mi to myslí mnohem rychleji než ostatním, takže musím zákonitě psát i mnohem rychle-"

„Hej, Meredith," ozve se vedle týpka, který je tímto oslovením opět úspěšně přerušen. Stojí vedle něj jemu dost podobná ženská.

„Měls dát jednu pusu, ne tu otravovat lidi až do zblbnutí."

Ford se musí chytit Shepparda za rameno, aby smíchy nespadl.

„Jenom ty, Johne," hýká mezi řehotem. „Jenom ty budeš mít za druhou duši toho nejotravnějšího šprta z okolí a ještě s holčičím jménem."

„Hej!" ohradí se týpek uraženě.

„Druhá duše?" zopakuje holka.

„Není to dokázané," hádá se Sheppard.

„Jestli tvoje věta vypadá, jako by ji psal ožralý šimpanz, co poprvé drží pero v ruce, ale nějakým zázrakem se udrží v řádku, tak je můj bratr tvoje druhé duše, sorry," informuje ho holka.

„Moc se neksichti," ohradí se týpek. „Já z tebe taky nejsem zrovna nadšený."


End file.
